Lips of an angel
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Jeff Hardy gave up the only person he ever truly loved with all his heart and soul...is it too late for them now? R and R Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas, beth Britt, etc
1. Lyrics

**Hey guys! OK, so I kinda lost my mojo for a while there. But, I was sick of logging onto my computer, going onto searching for Trish and Jeff and seeing the fic count as 173. So I thought what the hell…174 is way cooler than 173 right? So I sat down for a while, making a Homer Simpson-like ass dent in my couch and wrote this handsome little number. I got my inspiration from a new song called "Lips of an angel' by Hinder. I've posted the lyrics to the song as chapter 1 so you kinda get the idea of where I'm going with this. So my little Trish and Jeff fanatics, sit back, grab a soda, some snacks and enjoy! You know I love those reviews so keep em' comin':)**

**Love Janine XxX**

**Disc: I don't own anything.**

Lips of an Angel-Hinder

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?


	2. Memories and Shattered hearts

Chapter 1- Memories and Shattered Dreams.

Jeff Hardy lay in his bed staring blankly at the blue, concrete wall above him. He smiled to himself as he thought of the night he had spent with Trish Stratus under the stars. The beautiful night that held the memory of their first kiss. He sat on the grass watching her stare in amazement at the millions of luminous stars in the pitch black night sky.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life," she said softly. "Neither have I", came his reply. But he had not been looking at the stars. He had been looking directly at her. She turned, smiling at him. And at that very moment on the warm September night they shared a magical kiss that neither of them would ever forget.

Beth moved slightly derailing Jeff's train of thought. As soon as he was certain she was settled and back in a deep sleep, he carefully rolled off the bed and quietly made his way into the living room.

He took a seat on the cream colored leather couch. He sighed, leaning back, letting his eyes flutter closed. He missed her so much. Why did he let her go? He asked himself that same question every day.

She had wanted a break from the World wrestling Entertainment and Vince had let her take it. Despite many protests from her then boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, she felt she needed it. And she was right. She was worn out. She needed time.

So Jeff let her go. He told her when she came back he would be right there waiting. And she believed him. But the sting of loneliness came too much for the young southern boy to bare. He began dating his ex girlfriend from years before, Beth Britt. Sure he loved her, but he felt something was missing from his life.

And he knew that something was Trish Stratus, the final piece to his puzzle of happiness.

Trish came back, heartbroken that she had lost him but still, she felt she couldn't blame him. It was _her _decision to leave, not his. And even though it killed her to see him give his heart to someone else, she understood.

He sat up, tears filling the brims of his emerald eyes. He wasn't happy. He wanted to be with her. He _needed _to be with her.

A/N: Ok guys what do u think so far?


	3. Bitch Fight

**Chapter 3 is up baby!And what can be better than a bitch fight?! haha read on and review**

**Chapter 3- Bitch Fight.**

It had been 4 weeks since the blonde bombshell had returned to life on the road with the World Wrestling Entertainment. She had been trying to avoid Jeff and Beth and for the most part it had been working. But there were some occasions where it just wasn't possible. Jay's birthday party for instance. Amy had finally convinced her to come.

"C'mon, Trishie, Jay's one of your best friends and you can't keep avoiding Jeff forever."

"I can try," replied Trish with a hopeful smile and a slight trace of desperation in her voice.

"You're going."

Trish pouted, shaking her head no.

"Uh-huh, you are. Even if I have to drag you by your pretty, little head, shove you into my car and drive you there myself."

Trish giggled, "Geez, Aimes. Violent much?"

Amy gave her a smile and a hug, "Everything's gonna be fine, sweetie. And if little miss Brunette Bitch tries anything…I got your back."

Trish smiled at her best friend, "Thanks, Aimes."

Trish had been at the party for about an hour now and hadn't once run into Jeff and Beth. Hell, she wasn't even sure if they were there.

Amy returned from the drinks table handing Trish a soda. Trish smiled, "Thanks, hun."

The 2 women turned to observe everybody. They giggled as Chris (Jericho) tripped over and fell fully clothed into the pool taking a shocked Adam Copeland with him.

Amy abruptly stopped laughing, elbowing Trish in the ribs, "Bitch alert!"

"Ahh! Amy, what the hell?"

Trish looked up to see Beth heading directly for them. She groaned, putting on a fake smile. She noticed Amy hadn't bothered, keeping the disgusted scowl she had adorned on her face the moment she saw her.

"Hey, Beth" said Trish, rather unenthusiastically.

"Hey, Whore."

Trish's eyes widened in disbelief. Did she really just say that? Trish turned to Amy. And judging by the look on her face, she had.

"Excuse me?" Trish replied, confusion in her voice.

Sure, she didn't like Beth, not in the slightest, but not once had she ever been rude to the woman.

"You heard me," Beth shot back, her voice getting slightly louder, "Stay away from my boyfriend! He doesn't want you anymore! You go anywhere near him, I will DESTROY you! You understand me, Trash?"

Trish scoffed, "Trash? God that's original. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Amy tried hard not to smile at her usually sweet friend.

"Listen, honey, no matter how much I love Jeff, I would never have the audacity to try and take him away from you. People like me leave things like that to people like you."

Beth smirked at her starting to walk away when suddenly she turned and slapped Trish right across her face. But as soon as her hand had come into contact with Trish's cheek, she found herself on the ground being pummelled by one very pissed off Amy Dumas. Trish reached her hand up, cupping her throbbing cheek, wincing as it began to sting immensely.

Trish hurried over to where the guys were standing; they were obviously amused by with the scene in front of them.

"Chris! Go get Amy off of her!"

Chris looked over at Amy and Beth rolling around on the ground, "No way, Trish. Amy could hurt me!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Trish said turning to look at the other guys who were all trying to avoid eye contact with the tiny, blonde Canadian woman.

"Oh, for the love of…"Trish said walking over to the 2 woman, grabbing Amy and getting elbowed in the jaw for her troubles.

Trish fell backwards, grabbing her aching jaw.

Amy got up, running towards her, "Oh my god, Trish! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! It was just a reflex!"

"Its ok, Aimes. Really, I'm fine," she replied getting up slowly.

"Trish, darlin', are you okay?"

Trish turned, looking up into the eyes of Jeff Hardy.

She smiled, "I'm fine, Jeff, thankyou."

"Jeeeffffffffff!!!!!!!!"

Amy shivered, "God, Jeff. It's screeching."

Jeff glanced over at Beth and sighed, "Well, I'd better go."

Trish nodded and he walked away.

**A/n: Hehe i dont know about you but i love this chapter lol.**


	4. Letting him go

**Chapter 4! woot woot! Read on...**

**Chapter 4-Letting him go**

Jeff laid there once again staring at his ceiling thinking about her as he usually did. It became like a night time ritual for the younger Hardy. He turned, glancing over at his alarm clock. He sighed.12:05.

He slowly got out of bed and crept into the living room. He took his notebook out of the drawer and rummaged around for a pen. Finally finding one that worked, he sat down on the couch. Maybe writing lyrics would relax him.

Just as he got comfortable, the phone rang. He jumped up to answer it before it could wake Beth.

"Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?" he repeated.

"Hey, Jeff," came a soft reply.

"Trish? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for calling so late, I just wanted to say sorry…about the fight…"

He smiled, "its okay, Trish. I know it wasn't your fault."

After a long silence, Jeff heard a soft sobbing.

"Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

Trish took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just…I…I shouldn't have called…I…I'm sorry."

Before he could reply she had hung up.

Jeff hung up the phone, tears streaming down his face.

"It was her, wasn't it?"

Jeff looked up, his eyes meeting with his girlfriend, who was standing in the doorway. Jeff looked down at the floor.

"You really love her don't you," asked Beth, sadness in her voice.

He didn't reply.

"I tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore. I may act like a cold-hearted bitch sometimes but I do have a heart you know? How can I stand in your way? I see the way you look at her. You've never looked at me like that. I also see the way she looks at you," she laughed sadly, "I've never seen 2 people more in love with each other."

He looked up at her, slightly confused.

She smiled, walking over to him, touching his face, "I just want you to be happy, Jeff. And I think…no, I know, the only way you're gonna be happy is with her."

She reached up, lightly touching her lips to his, "Good bye, Jeff."

**A/N: Yeahhh i kinda felt bad for miss Britt...i bag her out alot in my fics lol sooo i made her nice lol...R and R :)**


	5. An Everlasting Love

**Here it is...chapter 5...the last chapter! Hope you guys are happy with the ending!**

**Chapter 5-An Everlasting Love.**

Trish and Amy came back through the curtain after their tag team match in the Toronto Skydome.

"Dude! We kicked ass!" said an excited Amy.

"I know! Did you hear that Trish and Lita chant we got? It was awesome!" replied Trish with a huge smile.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know how good you 2 are." Said Matt rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

Trish jumped as she felt a strong pair of arms do the same to her.

"Well, I don't know about you, Matt, but I was extremely Stratusfied."

Her eyes widened, she knew that voice. She spun around coming face to face with Jeff Hardy. Trish squeezed her eyes shut, snapping them open again."

Jeff let out a little laugh, "what are you doing?"

"Am I dreaming? C…Cause I've had this dream before."

He smiled, leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers ever so gently.

Oh, how she'd missed those lips. She felt as though she were floating in his arms. She thought for sure this was what heaven was like.

He broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, his eyes never leaving her.

She swept her tongue over her upper lip, "nope, definitely not a dream…"

He smiled.

"But, what about Beth?" she asked.

"It's always been you, Trish. I can't let you go again. I won't."

She returned the smile reaching up, running her hand down the side of his face, "I love you, Jeff."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close placing a light kiss on the top of her head, "I love you too, Trish."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading his fic as much as i enjoyed writing it for you..Let me know what you think...oh, and i thought we could try something...if you have the time i'd love it if when you review you could post your favorite quote from the fic :)**


End file.
